


【損友】浴室play

by woo80901



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woo80901/pseuds/woo80901
Summary: 起篇名廢物。
Relationships: 數嵐
Kudos: 5





	【損友】浴室play

數原龍友將頭浸入浴池內時，白濱亞嵐正開門進來。

「你有放水喔？」  
「嗯呢，等等一起進來泡啊。」  
「好啊，我先洗一下。」

亞嵐一件件褪去衣裳，練得勻稱且富有彈性的肌肉線條讓他看起來精實而美，明明已經是看了不知道幾百次的身體，龍友依然會讚嘆自家伴侶的好身材。

亞嵐開啟蓮蓬頭沖洗著，霧氣逐漸堆滿透明玻璃，讓他搓洗身子的身影模糊起來，龍友跨在浴池邊正對著這樣的畫面，有種在色情店看櫥窗中的人搔首弄姿的感覺——儘管有了亞嵐之後他再也沒去過了。

不曉得是不是知道龍友在看的關係，亞嵐有些刻意多次清洗跨部與臀部，雖然水氣遮蔽了細節，卻讓人更加想入非非。

而當他確信亞嵐在擴張時，毫不羞恥的硬了。

龍友在水中摸著自己半硬的下身，決定起身去幹翻那個明顯在誘惑他的傢伙。

\--  
「嗯啊啊、哈啊——好深……哼嗯……」

淋浴間不算大的空間裡擠著兩具正在交媾著的肉體，亞嵐一隻腳被充滿紋身的手臂有力得撐著抬起，另一隻腿被撞得幾乎站不穩，龍友把人抱在懷中利用慣性一下一下的輾壓亞嵐的理智，背後進入的姿勢實在很深，亞嵐抓爬著也只能扶在牆上被幹得直呻吟，並在九淺一深的攻勢下射了滿牆。

「我都還沒射呢。」龍友親親亞嵐因為喘氣而不斷起伏的背。  
「這個、這個姿勢太累了……我們去浴缸裡，好不好……」

亞嵐幾乎要跪倒，龍友將他撈在懷裡，陰莖還插著就直接將人轉一圈把雙腳抱好，還沒緩過來的亞嵐只覺敏感的內壁被碩大龜頭與莖柱凸起的青筋刺激起快感，他忍不住呻吟，明明才剛射過的疲軟再度抬頭，困在兩人腹肌之間。

背後沒有支撐，他只能環緊龍友的脖子整個人貼上他，任由對方帶離淋浴間。

龍友小心翼翼的抱著亞嵐沉入水中，耳邊是亞嵐性欲高漲的喘息聲，他一坐好準備要動時，亞嵐壓住他並獻上一個甜甜膩膩的吻。

「我來。」

他攀著龍友寬闊的背上下起伏，穴肉絞緊龍友的陰莖，因為在水中的關係，在伏動中有些水順著開闔的穴口流入，溫暖的內壁和著溫水，雖然潤滑效果不大但卻足夠色情。

亞嵐邊與龍友交換著一個又一個的吻，一邊扭著他的腰進出，龍友虛扶著精瘦的小蠻腰任對方將他的翹起吃入一遍又一遍。

但動久了總是會累，龍友知道對方開始抖著腿時，便抓著他的腰用力一壓，亞嵐啊的一聲軟倒在龍友身上，大腿無力支撐整個人，只得抱著龍友讓他大開大闔的抽插。

「你好緊……」  
「好舒服……啊啊嗯——裡面要被龍友弄壞了、哼嗯啊啊！」

亞嵐淫聲浪語只會讓龍友更加性奮，頂弄的力道與速度也更快，浴池中翻騰的水聲與肉體撞擊聲不絕於耳，他知道對方快射了，於是奮力夾緊嫩肉。

「龍友我們一起、我們一起——」  
「呃、哈啊……！」

龍友的熱燙灌滿他後穴，亞嵐高潮得一度失神，自己射出的精液則是與水融成有些白濁的顏色，浴室裡只剩下兩人如同溺水般的喘息聲。

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道大家有沒有看過那種浴室，浴缸正對著透明淋浴間的那種，總而言之就是很色情啦。


End file.
